Captivate Me
by DreamersParadox
Summary: A new story intended to lead into a romance with Sasuke Uchiha. Set in Naruto Shippuden.
1. Delusional

As the girl pranced into the shadowed room, as was her normal way of walking, she faltered a slight the moment those crimson eyes fell upon her.  
Her usual cheery exterior melted as fear began to creep back into the horizon of her mind.  
A slow tremble slowly consumed her body. Suddenly, the bearer of those piercing eyes spoke.

"Who is this?"

His voice was low, it could almost be counted as alluring, she noticed.  
Almost. The only thing stopping it was the hint of malice the matured voice possessed.  
Orochimaru stepped up to answer the blunt inquiry.

"This is our new healer, Sasuke. Try not to scare her too much. She's second only to Tsunade in medical ninjutsu.  
Even dear Kabuto reluctantly admits flawed abilities when compared to her."

Sasuke let out a small grunt before asking yet another question.

"Why do we need her medical ninjutsu?"

"Kabuto is gone so often doing work while I train you, Sasuke.  
It's not a bad idea to keep another around in case of tricky situations.  
We can probably begin pushing your training even more, with such an experienced doctor around too."

The raven haired boy accepted this, it seemed. He glanced again at the girl. She had nervous, onyx eyes flecked with a golden hue.  
Her hair cascaded gently over her shoulders, the same color as his.  
Her porcelain skin was untouched by any blemish, with the exception of a scar he noticed peeking out from her sleeve.  
She wore a loose, yet form fitting, scarlet kimono. The hem stopped a few inches above her knee.  
Butterfly silhouettes fluttered up the sleeves. She would have been a looker for anyone interested in companionship.  
Orochimaru spoke again.

"One thing to be aware of: She came here without a fight. But she'll probably try to escape at some point, being the free bird she thinks she is.  
It shouldn't be too much of an issue though. She's quite weak. Her only real strengths are medical ninjutsu and her speed.  
Even so, I'm sure you're quick enough for her."

A few beats of silence floated by before Orochimaru turned to go outside into the shining noon sun. Sasuke followed.

"Thai Lee? Come on, you need to be around for our new training plans to work to fruition."

She followed, her prance returning to full optimism.

* * *

Once above ground again, Thai Lee dared to speak. Her voice came out small and exaggeratedly feminine.

"Lord Orochimaru? May I?"

His serpentine eyes flicked over in her direction.

"Don't stray."

She began to summon a large phoenix like bird. It appeared, and scooped her upon it's back.  
It soared in the sky, always remaining closely above the two rogues below.  
The day dragged on, until it became close to four o'clock. Sasuke had somehow gained a huge gash in his arm, creating a sever in his sleeve.  
Thai Lee came down to do her job, sparing a few timid looks at Saskue's intense facial expression. He continued to look aimlessly forward,  
never paying her any heed. For someone so cold, his skin was sinfully warm.

More of the same occurred as the day dwindled to evening. Everyone lay dormant for the night, appearing to be soundly asleep.  
Thai lee soundlessly picked herself up with the grace of a dancer.  
Noiselessly sprinting through the long, dark halls, she found herself a few feet from the exit.  
And a tall figure awaiting her.  
Taking a huge amount of boldness from her being, she dashed past the Uchiha.  
Like Orochimaru had said, her speed was one of her only strengths.  
She heard him following closely behind. She felt her pulse pounding.  
A twig snapped. And then, nothing.  
She heard nothing.  
So she craned her head to see behind her.  
And he caught her by the wrist.

* * *

He leaned in. His relaxed breathing caressed her flushed face.  
Her apprehended wrist kept her from creating any distance.  
His lips parted slightly.  
His onyx eyes looked directly into hers, unflinching.  
She was mesmerized.

"Don't try that again."

A small dread filled her as the reality of her delusion set in.  
She wanted something to happen.  
And he did not.

Releasing her, Sasuke was confidant in his threat.  
She would not run again.

* * *

**A/N: **So, chapter one, opinions anyone? I would like to also point out that, in my story,  
the characters are all around the age of sixteen. This is simply to suit my personal preference.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realize it's not the best. I'm trying to get back into writing again.  
Thank you for reading.


	2. Replacement

Wandering the halls of the secret base, Thai Lee found herself lost in the maze.  
For once, she found relief upon encountering Orochimaru. He gave her directions back to the main hall,  
where her room as well as Sasuke's and Kabuto's resided.

* * *

The gloom of the shadowed halls seemed to stretch on endlessly.  
The candles weren't enough to illuminate the corners of despair.  
When she finally reached the main hall, Thai Lee couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of an intruder.  
At least he would provide company in place of her loneliness, hostile or not.  
He was standing at Sasuke's door. The girl crept up behind him.  
She was just about to speak, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"What do you want?"

The unfamiliar ninja took a disposition of surprise for only a moment before he launched into an attack.

* * *

Embers ravaged the air as the building crumbled around the three.  
Horrendous smoke threatened to choke Thai Lee. Her vision blurring, she toppled back.  
Once she awoke, she found that she had only been out for a moment.  
Long enough for Sasuke to save her and replace her on the ground to his side.  
They were on a ledge. Four others stood below them, beholding the rogue Uchiha.  
They seemed to regard him with the entire spectrum of human emotions.  
A blonde spoke first, though his outburst was hardly poetic or monumental.

"Sasuke!"

However lackluster it was, his menace came across easily.  
His crystal blue eyes betrayed his disposition, Thai Lee noticed.  
As if attending a dull reunion, Sasuke replied as monotone as ever.

"Naruto... Sakura...  
And him. Is this who you've replaced me with? Pathetic."

Naruto clearly grew outraged.

* * *

Thai Lee began to stand, dizziness antagonizing her body.  
As she looked towards Naruto and his party, she suddenly fell forward.  
Sasuke made no gesture to save her second time.  
To her luck, his "replacement" did.

* * *

**A/N:** No idea where I'm going with this. I guess a little improvisation never hurt though.  
Opinions please? Also, a big thanks to Echo Uchiha for the short and sweet review.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
